15 Dias En Malfoy Mannor
by MarauderLadies
Summary: Dumbledore ha decidido hacer efectiva la unión entre casas, ¡Bien! Al príncipe de las serpientes no le ha tocado nadie del trío dorado, pero si alguien de Gryffindor y mestiza... ¿que sucederá en Malfoy Mannor durante las vacaciones de Navidad? ¡Lemmon!
1. Prologo ¿¡CÓMO?

**Buenaas, si aqui dando la tabrra de nuevo, está vez con un fic largo ¡bien!, jajaja, es un Draco x OC (osea personaje inventado por mi ) y nada tendra unos 17 caps(?) si algo asi mas o menos.**

**Bueno como ya saben nada de esto me pertenece a mi, porque si me perteneciera a mi no estaria escribiendo esto ahora mismo, estaria con Draco... y sin fines lucrativos.**

**EL RATING DE ESTE FIC ES M; PERO CÓMO EN ALGUNOS FICS HE PODIDO LEER (asi se aprende), DEJO AVISADO QUE ESTE FIC TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL y ademas VOCABULARIO SOEZ (vamos que hablan como los jovenes de hoy en dia ) ASI QUE SI NO TE GUSTA ESTO QUE TE PROPONGO BUSCA ALGO DE TU GUSTO, NO QUIERO COMENTARIOS DESACORDES, ESTÁS AVISADO.**

**( no recomendado a menores de 16(?) y a moralistas )**

**Nada mas, ¡a leer!**

PROLOGO– ¿¡CÓMO!?

- Queridos caballeros y señoritas – anuncio el director en medio de la cena – Como todos sabrán dentro de un mes serán las vacaciones de Navidad – el comedor entero empezó a cuchichear sobre lo que el anciano mago querría decirles – que este año los que se quedan en la escuela – más de la mitad del colegio suspiro aliviado - ¡Irán a casa de otros compañeros, de DIFERENTE CASA! – anunció poniendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras – muchos empalidecieron de golpe – mañana las listas estarán colgadas en sus tablones, esperemos que les guste la idea, y ya saben que todo esto es por una ¡mejor integración de casas! – Dumbledore se sentó y el comedor estallo en murmullos de desaprobación…

- ¡Joder!, osea que me quedo en el puto castillo porque vete-tu-a-saber dónde están mis padres y me toca irme a casa de alguien a pasar las vacaciones amargada… - graznaba una Gryffindor castaña, que estaba apoyada en el pecho de Seamus Finnigan.

- Tranquila Natt, que seguro que te toca algún Hufflepuff o algo así, y te llevaras bien…

- Mientras no me toque un Slytherin… - se resigno ella.

- Tranquila… - le dijo Seamos mientras le daba suaves besos en el cuellos.

- Si, vamos a pasar nuestra última noche juntos – dijo ella pícara.

Se despidieron de los demás y se fueron al cuarto de él a tener su ultima noche de "sexo salvaje" hasta que volviesen de vacaciones, se iban a echar tanto de menos…

Al día siguiente, sábado, se levantaron pasadas las 9, ella se vistió apresuradamente y fue a ver el tablón de anuncios,

- A, A… donde carajo… ¡Lo encontré!, haber Adams, Nathalie con ¡NOOOOO! – grito la chica de golpe a lo que Seamus casi se cae por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto intrigado del grito de pena y los sollozos de su chica.

- Míralo tú mismo.

El chico intrigado miró el tablón de anuncios a ver si así veía que le pasaba a su novia, cuando se quedo blanco de la impresión…

- ¿Qué te pasa Seamus? Estás mas blanco que la leche… - bromeó Ron

- Cállate – cortó el tajante y se sentó en el sillón detrás de donde estaba su novia, la cogió y le masajeo los pechos disimuladamente para que ella no pensara en eso, no podía ser ¡Nathalie con Malfoy!, que mal lo iba a pasar su pequeña…

Mientras en la sala común de Slytherin, un rubio bajaba las escaleras secándose el pelo con una toalla.

- Draquii, Draquii corre ven aquí – gritó una voz desde algún lugar.

- Y ahora… ¿Qué coño quieres Pansy? – bramó el rubio.

- Ehh… tranquilo, solo te quería decir que mires, te ha tocado "alguien" para esa gilipollez que dijo el viejo anoche.

- ¿¡CÓMO!? – grito el rubio – por encima de mi cadáver, no pienso llevar a MI mansión a nadie, por dios este viejo-amante-de-muggles cada día esta mas loco…

Pansy giró los ojos y Blaise y Theo rieron por lo bajini, pues sabían que Draco no esperaba ver a quien le tocaba.

- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEÉ!! – el grito resonó por todo Slytherin y mas o menos todo Hogwarts. A la vez que el rubio se quedaba blanco. – No, no no no no ¡JODER!, los voy a demandar, ¿como voy a llevar a una mestiza a MI casa? Y además estoy seguro que Dumbledore lo hace por joder, ¡una Gryffindor! Lucius me mata, ¡ostia puta! – Le dio una patada a una silla y se dejo caer en un sillón, mientras veía como Blaise no podía aguantar y se carcajeaba de él - ¿y tu de que te ríes, subnormal? ¿Quieres que te parta la boca? – Blaise paro de reír, pero la felicidad se podía ver en sus oscuros ojos.

De golpe una nota se apareció en el regazo de Draco…

- Trae cielo ya la leo yo… - dijo Pansy.

_Querido Sr. Malfoy;_

_Es mi deber comunicarle que ha sido seleccionado para alojar a una compañero o compañera estás vacaciones de Navidad en su residencia, es mi deber también advertirle que debe tratar a su invitado/a como a uno mas, y cada 5 dias un profesor o alguien de mi confianza supervisara que todo este en orden._

_Su nuevo acompañante será; __Nathalie Adams__ de Gryffindor._

_Han quedado a las 5 en punto en la puerta del castillo, desde ese momento sus vidas estarán ligadas hasta final de vacaciones. Así ni su acompañante podrá abandonar su casa, ni usted podrá echarla, ni nada por el estilo._

_Mis mas cordiales saludos;_

_Albus P.W.B Dumbledore._

- ¿¡CÓMO!? – Gritaba una exasperada chica en la torre Gryffindor, que acababa de leer una carta igual que la del Slytherin – osea me tengo que pasar ¿15 putos días en casa de Draco-SoyPerfecto-Malfoy y encima hacer lo que él quiera?

- Pues si, creo que ese es el plan – le dijo Dean.

- Joder, que mala suerte cariño – dijo Seamus para consolarla.

- Mala suerte… ¡claro como tu te vas con Dean a su casa pues no pasa nada, pero yo tengo que pasar 15 días con el narcisista de Malfoy!

- Tranquila…

- Yo estoy muy tranquila Dean, ¡joder!.

- Natt, cielo, creo que será mejor que subamos a hacer las maletas, son las 4 y dentro de una hora tienes que estar en el vestíbulo. – le susurró Hermione.

- Sí, serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. – comentó ella sarcástica.

Las dos chicas subieron arriba, y con desgana se pusieron a hacer sus respectivas maletas, Hermione se iba a la Madriguera, y Natt, Natt prefería no pensar donde se iba…

Draco Malfoy pensaba mientras Pansy iba de un lado a otro haciéndole la maleta, y de vez en cuando soltando alguna maldición porque no encontraba algo. ¿Así que debía pasar dos semanas con esa mestiza, que además era amiga de Potty & Company, y en su casa?, esa chica iba a pasar las peores vacaciones de su vida.

A las cinco menos diez, Draco ya estaba en su puerta, en realidad no recordaba exactamente a esa chica, pues en sus seis años de escuela no recordaba haberse metido con ella por nada, osea era la tipica tregua de Yo No Te Molesto – Tú No Me Molestas, pero esa tregua se iba a ir al traste porqué era una maldita Gryffindor, y ningún Gryffindor se lo pasa bien en Malfoy Mannor.

La chica llegó a las cinco y cinco, con las mejillas encendidas de arrastrar el pesado baúl por todo el colegio, y llevaba una pequeña lechuza gris perla en una jaula.

- Siento el retraso… - comentó la chica con frialdad.

- Regla numero uno – la interrumpio Draco – NADIE, y cuando digo nadie es nadie ¿Vale mestiza?, llega tarde a un encuentro con CUALQUIER MAFOY. ¿entendido?

- Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. – le contestó la chica orgullosa.

¿Asi que iba a ser difícil de domar eh?, tranquilo, si algo tenia Draco Malfoy era mucha, pero que mucha paciencia.

Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmade y al subir al expreso se intentaron ir cada uno por un lado, cuando una fuerza invisible los empujo.

- ¿Osea que tengo que sentarme contigo? – dijo asqueado el chico.

- Se ve que si… - dijo ella levantando las cejas en una clara expresión de "eres mas tonto de lo que pensaba".

- Pues no me dirijas la palabra en todo el viaje, mestiza, ya tendre suficiente en aguantarte 15 dias – dijo él con ironia.

- Que te follen – replico ella.

Asi que el expreso de Hogwarts se puso en marcha mientras un rubio y una morena se lanzaban miradas de odio mutuamente…

**Uii Uii Uii, ¿que pasará? **

**SE AGRADECE ALGÚN REVIEW, AUNQUE SEA PEQUEÑISIMO. ( Denle a GO! )**

**además me pueden mandar sus Avadas, sus Crucios y demás dandole a GO!**


	2. Primera Dia 1ª Parte Malas Noticias

**Cómo vi, que a la gente le habia gustado, sigo (aunque pensaba seguir igualmente :), aún no hay lemmon, pero siguen hablando muy malamente xdd. És la primera parte del PRIMER DIA. Cuando pueda subire la segunda parte. Un beso. **

**Disclaimer; no, no soy JotaKá, pero ¿que más da?, si no estaria con Draco en París :), sin animo de lucro.**

**PD; Lo que está en cursiva són pensamientos x)**

**

* * *

**

PRIMER DIA (1ª PARTE) – Malas Noticias.

20 de Diciembre.

Así que la Gryffindor y el Slytherin se sentaron en el mismo compartimiento, cada uno mirando para un lado, cuando un montón de "asquerosas serpientes" según las palabras textuales de Natt, entraron al compartimiento.

- Draquii, amor, ¿que haces con _esta_ aquí? – dijo Pansy mirando a la Gryffindor con asco.

- Oye tú, que esta tiene nombre. – contesto la morena indignada.

- Si, si claro… - puntualizó la Sly burlona.

La Gryffindor puso su cara neutra y sus ojos verdes fríos, y observo como Zabini se sentaba a su lado y cruzaba las piernas encima del banco, mientras Pansy se sentaba encima de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se sentaban en el hueco que quedaba, apretujando a Malfoy, y Nott se sentaba en el suelo, callado como siempre.

- Oh Dios, no quiero morir asfixiado… - se lamentaba el rubio, mientras Pansy le daba besos, pese a la cara de asco de él…

Los Slytherin rieron, ella permaneció impasible, mientras Blaise se movía a su lado y cambiaba, a Natt ya le empezaba a hartar el chico, así que se giro con su mejor cara de "haber, ¿eres tonto o que te pasa?" Cuando se fijo que el chico estaba embobado mirando sus pechos, no pudo más que sonrojarse y abrocharse los dos botones que llevaba desabrochados. El chico levanto la mirada incrédulo, y se sentó de manera que la chica quedó en medio de sus piernas, entonces la acercó a él y empezó a masajear el muslo de la chica, ella miraba a los demás, pero parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de ello… así que se levanto de un salto, dejando al chico con las ganas, y levantando la cabeza bien alta, salio del compartimiento, arrastrando así a Draco con ella, aunque no se diese cuenta, se fue al final del todo y se acurruco en una esquina llorando.

- Oye tú, ¿Qué te pasa?, me has sacado del puto compartimiento en volandas y ahora la niñita se pone a llorar… supongo que será por haber golpeado mi precioso rostro contra unas cuantas paredes… ¿no?

- Ostia Malfoy – contestó la chica con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas – es que no puedes ser mas egocéntrico ¿verdad? Tu te crees, que el puto mundo gira a tu alrededor, pues siento decepcionarte, Malfoyado, pero ¡NO!, y si te fijaras un poco mas en la gente de tu alrededor te darías cuenta de porque has tenido que salir volando de tu compartimiento lleno de asquerosas y mugrientas serpientes.

- Si tú lo dices, asquerosa mestiza – dijo él tranquilamente pero con un deje de asco en la voz.

Pero para su decepción, Draco vio que la chica seguía allí sentada, con la cara en las rodillas, y decidió controlarse para salir de allí cuanto antes.

- Haber, ¿qué coño te pasa?

_¡Mierda Draco! Eso ha salido muy borde, me va a meter un puñetazo y me va a romper mi naricita… Haber respira… 3, 2, 1… no responde, ARGHHH esta chica ¡me pone de los nervios!._

- ¿Así que ahora te importa lo que le pase a una mestiza, Malfoy? – Dijo el apellido arrastrándolo, como Draco hablaba a veces.

_Joder, Nathalie, pobre chico solo está intentando ayudar, ¡y una mierda! ¿Draco Malfoy ayudando? Já! Eso no se lo cree ni él…_

- ¿Me lo vas a decir o no? – apremió el chico, aunque lo intento hacer con el mayor tacto que podía.

- Si insisites – se resignó ella – tú amigo ese, Zabini, que se debe creer que soy una puta o algo. – esto ultimo lo dijo con furia en la voz.

- Ah – simplemente comento el chico.

- ¿Un simple AH, es lo único que se te ocurre Malfoy? – dijo ella ya sin contener la furia.

- Hombre, que se puede esperar, tienes culo y tetas, para echarte un polvo no estás mal… claro que siendo una mestiza, no entiendo a Blaise… debe de estar desesperado… - rezagó Draco.

El bofetón retumbo por todo el expreso, la chica con toda su mala leche, se olvido de que era una bruja, y le arreó un guantazo, no aguantaba a ese ¡narcisista creído de mierda!, además ella no iba a ser ninguna fulana para sus amigos, ¡joder!.

- ¡Adams, me cago en tu puta madre! – gritó el chico - ¡encima que intento preocuparme, lastimas mi linda carita! ¡AGGGH, yo te mato!.

- Tranquilo, Malfoy – dijo ella con frialdad – me eres indiferente, tu como tu "linda carita" así que aquí tienes el merecido por llamarme puta.

- Pero…

- No hay pero que valgan, si no quieres más, tratame como una persona.

- Gilipollas – susurro el chico.

- ¿Decías algo?

- No… joder, ¿Me podrías pasar un pañuelo?, ¡me sangra la puta nariz!.

- Jodete, Malfoy… - murmuro la chica, aún dolida, mientras le pasaba un pañuelo con las iniciales N.A grabadas en dorado. Y la chica salió hacia la estación con la cabeza bien alta, detrás de Malfoy que la conducía hacia donde estaban Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, esperando.

- ¡Hijo! ¡Hijo mío! ¿Qué tal estás, cielin? Oh, ¡por Merlín! ¿Que te ha pasado en la cara, cariñito?

- Mamá por favor – comentó Draco abochornado – Que tenemos gente delante… - murmuró esto último más para él que para sus padres.

- Hombre, ¡a quien tenemos aquí! – Dijo arrogantemente Lucius Malfoy – Si es el pelele de Dumbly, y ¿cómo te llamas engendro?. - La chica no contestaba, y a Lucius cada vez se le marcaba más la vena de la sien. – Oye ¿Qué eres sorda? – la chica seguía callada. Lucius la agarró de la corbata y la levanto unos centímetros del suelo. – Mira, niñata, si algo has de aprender estos días es, que si un Malfoy te pregunta tu debes contestar ¿entendido?.

La chica se resistió un poco, pero al ver que Lucius no la quería soltar, contestó.

- Si, lo he entendido. Me llamo Nathalie.

- ¿Muy bien, que tienes que decir más? – seguía encabezonado él.

- Mmm… ¿me puedes dejar en el suelo? – Lucius la abofeteó delante de toda la estación y enseguida apareció Remus Lupin a su lado.

- ¿Se puede saber que coño haces Malfoy? – casi gritó el licántropo.

- Nada, Lupin, está niña tiene que estar dos semanas bajo mi techo, y creo que tendrá que recibir modales.

- ¿Natt? – Se extraño el hombre – Malfoy como le toques tú, o alguien de tu familia, un pelo a mi ahijada se las tendrá que ver conmigo, ¿entendiste?.

- Me importa un carajo lo que tú digas, licántropo. – rezongó Lucius.

- Ahora si no te importa, puedes soltar a la chica, se va a ahogar, y no creo que a Dumbledore le ha mucha gracia que su protegida se ahogue…

- ¿Su protegida? ¿Qué coño dices Lupin? ¿Ya has vuelto a tomar drogas? – se burlo el mortifago.

- Natt, siento comunicarte que han encontrado muertos a tus padres, bajo un puente del Sena. – A Remus se le crispo la cara al dar esa noticia.

Draco vio como la chica abría los ojos sorprendida, y su boca hacia una perfecta "o". Y Lucius la dejaba en el suelo de la impresión.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO!, no, no, no, no… mamá y papá no pueden haber muerto, no en París, por favor Remus dime que no es verdad. – tartamudeó ella.

Todos los Malfoy al completo, se asombraban que después de esa noticia la chica no llorase, ni se moviese, su rostro seguía impasible, mientras que Draco comprobó que en sus ojos algo se había roto…

** - Algún review? : Va sean buenos, que siempre se agradece y me da ganas de continuar escribiendo.**

**Desde Tomatazos hasta Avadas y Crucios (pasando por Dedicate a Otra Cosa & Flores D) DANDOLE A GO!**

**Denle a GO y soy feliz x)**


	3. Primer Dia, 2ª Parte

**Nuevo capitulo, Gracias por todos los reviews, me hacen muchisima ilusion enserio.**

**Gracias a nagiinii me encantó tu review, :) un besazo.**

**Pues ahi va, el final del primer dia :) Espero que os guste.**

PRIMER DIA. (2ª PARTE) – LLEGAMOS A MALFOY MANNOR.

20 de Diciembre

- Remus, por favor, dime que no es verdad, no en París por favor – una única lágrima descendió por la mejilla de la morena.

- Lo siento, cielo, pero si es verdad. – la chica se apartó de Lucius y se abrazó fuerte al licántropo, tan fuerte que casi lo ahoga, pero el en vez de quejarse le acariciaba el pelo distante.

- Pero… ¿cómo? – susurro quedamente la chica.

- Aquí no, Nathalie.

- ¿¡QUE AQUÍ NO!? ¿Qué aquí no Remus?, después de que han matado a mis padres, ¿aun quieres que me vaya a casa de estos – arrastraba las palabras y miró durante un breve momento a los Malfoy con asco – a pasar las putas navidades?

- Tranquila cariño, Dumbledore iba a ir a su casa a decírtelo, pero tendrás que pasar allí las vacaciones…

- Pero padrino…

- No hay peros que valgan, señorita Adams. – rugió una voz detrás de ellos. Todos se giraron y vieron a Albus Dumbledore aparecer por allí. – Usted pasara los 15 días de vacaciones en Malfoy Mannor, como estaba previsto. Siento lo de sus padres, pero ya es mayorcita para aceptar según que cosas. – dijo con dureza.

A Nathalie se le abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, no pensaba que su viejo director pudiese ser tan duro. Pero ella se resigno, pensando que algo tendrían en mente su padrino y su, desde ahora, tutor.

- Está bien, señor – susurró la chica, cogió su baúl y con su cara neutra y sin expresiones, dada la noticia que le acaban de dar, y murmuro – Podemos irnos, y perdón por haberles hecho pasar vergüenza, señores Malfoy. – y con la cabeza bien alta, la chica se dirigió a la salida de la estación.

- Mm… chica – susurro Narcissa Malfoy - ¿te sabes aparecer?

- No.

- Está bien, agarrate a mi, que Lucius lleve a Draco.

Así la Gryffindor se agarró a Narcissa Malfoy, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de una mansión inmensa, toda de un blanco sucio, que aparentaba más un grisáceo, y con un jardín enorme, con unos narcisos preciosos, y algunos faisanes y pavos reales, pululando por allí, a su antojo.

- Entra – le susurró la voz mecánica de Lucius Malfoy.

Cogió su maleta, y entró, y como le encantaban las flores, miraba a todos los lados maravillada.

- Me encargó yo del jardín – comentó Narcissa orgullosa. Y eso hizo que Natt se sorprendiese mas, ¿Narcissa Malfoy, cuidando ese inmenso jardín ella sola?.

_Qué bonito es todo, madre mía, si viesen mi casa se morirán de asco, esto es como la casa real… Aunque por encima de mi cadáver se lo digo a esta gente…_

Entraron a un vestíbulo enorme, que daba a unas grandes, y vale si, hermosas, escaleras de un majestuoso mármol negro, con una alfombra rojo sangre, en la parte de en medio, la chica también vio un pasillo y varias puertas de madera clara, pero prefirió no preguntar a donde iban.

- Tú, sigue a mi hijo, que te va a enseñar tu habitación – masculló el Malfoy mayor, a la chica.

Y Draco empezó a subir airadamente la escalera de mármol, y la chica tubo que correr para alcanzarlo, subieron al primer piso, y vio más puertas cerradas, y al rubio sonriéndole escépticamente desde arriba de la otra escalera…

_Joder, con el rubio, mirándome ahí, ya podría ayudar el creído… que me voy a hacer una hernia con la puta maletita…_

- Qué Adams, ¿pesa la maleta? – se burló él.

- JaJaJa, que gracioso Malfoy, ¿y eso lo has pensado tu solito? – respondió ella fría.

- Joder, que amargada, lo que te pasa a ti es que no te han dado buen sexo en mucho tiempo.

Natt sintió como se sonrojaba, iba a matar a ese rubio oxigenado. Dejo la maleta en el suelo y de dos zancadas, bueno esta bien de cinco o seis, estaba arriba, cogió al rubio de los hombros y lo empotró contra la pared…

- ¿Cómo dices Malfoy? - acercó su cara a la del muchacho y chocaron las narices, el chico jadeó y la miro con asco – No me vuelvas a decir, eso Malfoy, que vas a ser tu el que no podrá tener sexo, ¿entendido? – y dicho esto se separó del rubio y bajo las escaleras, con él corazón acelerado a buscar su maleta.

_Joder, con le rubio, de cerca aún esta mas bueno… ¡Pero que coño piensas Nathalie Joanne Adams! ¿Malfoy, y bueno en una misma palabra? Decididamente ¡NO!, es un egocéntrico, narcisista, creído, frió y calculador, muy bien Natt eso está mejor…_

La chica respiró dos o tres veces hondo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir subiendo escaleras. Vio al chico enfrente de un espejo arreglándose el pelo, que le caía rebelde por la frente.

- ¿Se te ha acabado la gomina? – está vez era su turno de burlarse.

- No, pero he decidió que pongo más si mi pelo esté suelto ¿no crees?

- Malfoy, te voy a contar un secreto, tu no le pones a nadie con mas de dos dedos de frente…

- Zorra…

- ¿Decías?

- Nada, que te vayas a la mierda.

Después de subir otro tramo de escaleras, llegaron a un pasillo con muchas ventanas, y Draco llegó hasta el final enseguida, mirando como la chica intentaba no golpear nada con su maleta y llegar a su destino…

_Que mona, cuándo antes se ha sonrojado, estaba adorable, y ¡dios! Tiene un polvazo, no jodamos, con esas pequitas por encima de la nariz, y la manía de morderse el labio… ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! ¿Cómo coño puedo pensar eso de una mestiza? Que asco dios mío… no, lo que me pasa a mi que llevo desde está mañana sin tirarme a nadie, ahora cuando deje a la zorrita en su cuarto iré a ver si puedo enganchar a alguna y darme un revolcón, así se me pasaran las tonterías…_

Cavilando, no se dio cuenta que la chica ya estaba alli, pasandole la mano por enfrente de la cara.

- La tierra a Malfoy, la tierra a Malfoy, ¿nos recibes? – Comentaba divertida, con una sonrisa sincera en la boca, Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¡hombre el señor se digno a volver! – está vez su sonrisa ya era arrogante.

- Uh... si mira Adams está es tu habitación… - abrió una puerta con una habitación minúscula, y sin un solo mueble… la chica levanto lentamente la ceja, y miro a Draco con cara de incredibilidad…

- Malfoy… – comentó peligrosamente tranquila la Gryffindor – si crees que voy a estar quince días durmiendo en el suelo lo llevas claro…

- Oh, cállate estupida mestiza, estás en Malfoy Mannor… La habitación la puedes agrandar o hacerle tantos sub-departamentos como quieras… es mágica ¿recuerdas? – le explicó el burlón – así como puedes poner los muebles que se te antojen, y si tienes hambre o algo, chasquea los dedos y subirá algún elfo, son las 9 de la noche… así que mañana se desayuna a las 9, en punto abajo del todo, en el comedor, allí te quiero, ver adiós. – y se dio la vuelta, caminó un poco y escucho a sus espaldas…

- Gracias y buenas noches… Malfoy.

Sonrió quedamente, y se metió cuatro puertas más allá de la habitación de la chica.

* * *

REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS.

Danole a **GO!** y dejando un pequeñisimo review, ya me haceis feliz,!


	4. Segundo dia, De Arte y Encontronazos

**Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo :), como me dijeron en los reviews, intentó hacer mas largos los caps, haber que tal, ahora empezaré la escuela ya pero intentaré subir cada Sabado un nuevo capitulo, pues ya tengo escrito alguno más.**

**_Nada de esto me pertenece, utilizo personajes de JotaKá para diversion y sin animo de lucro._**

**PD! Este capitulo tiene escenas fuertes, el que habisa no es traidor ;) Niños fuera, aunque dudo que alguien haga caso xDD.**

**Y por ultimo Capitulo dedicado a **maylin93 **por sus siempre encantadores reviews que hacen que siga con animos para escribir, un beso!**

* * *

Segundo Día – De arte y encontronazos.

21 De Diciembre

Las ocho y siete minutos de la mañana, una chica morena se desperezaba en la cama, algo desorientada.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo en voz alta. – Uh, es verdad Malfoy Mannor… - se levantó, quedando enfrente de un gran ventanal, que daba al jardín de los Malfoy, vio que Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en una banqueta mirando fijamente su ventana, cuando se dio cuenta que solo llevaba unas braguitas y una camiseta, se sonrojó, y pensó que quería unas cortinas. Al segundo unas preciosas cortinas verde agua estaban allí colgando.

No le había quedado tan mal la habitación, pensó la chica, una gran cama estaba pegada a la pared, junto a un enorme ventanal ya descrito antes, luego una mesa de estudio enfrente de la ventana, y un armario al lado de la puerta, después había otra puerta y un baño, con una ducha, lavamanos y WC. Las sabanas eran verde agua con unas flores azules, las paredes verde claro, y las toallas verdes, si le encantaba el verde…

_El color de la esperanza, de la hierba, del frescor, de las manzanas, de mis ojos…_

Pensó la chica, lo ultimo con tristeza pues tenia los mismos ojos que su mamá…

Pero bueno, se levantó y se fue a la ducha, luego cuando salió no sabia que ponerse, si ropa muggle o de bruja, al final se puso unos tejanos algo rotos que tenia por allí y una jersey de cuello alto de color verde azulado. Se puso unas bambas y se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo. Cogió su flequillo de lado con un clip negro, y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, si las nueve menos cinco, genial, salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado a la vez, que unas puertas mas allá el rubio Slytherin salía aún en pijama, bueno quien dice pijama dice, con unos pantalones negros ajustados y nada más, Natt casi se derrite de las vistas.

- Buenos días, Malfoy – saludó la chica intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

- Err, si buenos días… - comento de pasada el chico. – Oye ¿tú no tendrás por ahí pasta de dientes mentolada? – preguntó el chico sonrojándose.

- Oh vaya Malfoy, así que se te terminó la pasta de dientes, y se la vas a pedir a una mestiza… que extraño de ti… - se burló la chica. – El Gran Draco Malfoy pidiendo, te tendría que grabar…

- ¿Grabar? ¿Qué carajo es eso Adams? – dijo el chico con una ceja levantada

- Déjalo, voy a por la pasta de dientes…

- Da igual, le pediré a MIS elfos que vayan a buscar. – expuso él, remarcando la palabra MI, pero fue en vano ya que la chica había desaparecido por la puerta. Salió y le tiró un bote de pasta de dientes blanco.

- Cuándo acabes tráelo, que es el único que me queda…

- Es… ¿muggle? – dijo el rubio asqueado.

- Si, ¿Qué pasa?, ah, olvide que los Malfoy no aceptáis nada muggle, está bien… devuelvemela.

- Esto… da igual, la usare igualmente… - se resignó haciendo una mueca con los labios.

- Estaré en mi habitación.

Y dicho y hecho, a los diez minutos, nueve y ocho de la mañana exactamente, Draco Lucius Malfoy hizo su gran entrada a la habitación de la chica, que en ese momento estaba intentando colgar una foto en la pared, al entrar la boca de Draco formó una pequeña "o", que enseguida fue reemplazada por su acostumbrada mueca de superioridad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que iba a ser todo rojo y dorado? – rió la chica.

- Si, algo así…

- Pues ya ves, no soy Slytherin, pero tampoco me desagrada el verde…

- NUNCA podrías ser Slytherin – rezongó él – pero tienes buen gusto, asquerosa mestiza – lo último lo dijo para no quedar demasiado amable con la morena.

- Si, bueno…

- Toma la pasta de dientes.

- Ah, bueno – sonrió ella. Draco la miro con escepticismo y dijo

- Llegamos tarde a desayunar.

- Dos segundos.

- No tenemos dos segundos Adams.

- Joder, esperarte Malfoy, si quieres salgo así – la chica se giró desde que había entrado y vio que tenia un ojo pintado y el otro a medias. Se acabó de pasar el lápiz de ojos y se dio la vuelta – Ya nos podemos ir.

- ¿Te pintas con cosas muggles? – preguntó el rubio Slytherin.

- Si. ¿Algún problema? – contestó ella con una ceja levantada.

Bajaron al vestíbulo y Draco la guió a un enorme comedor, con una gran mesa en medio, varios sillones y un sofá.

- Llegan tarde – susurró Lucius con frialdad.

- Lo siento padre, la mestiza no se acostumbra a nuestra "humilde casa" – sonrió Draco cínicamente.

- Pero… - intentó reclamar Nathalie.

- Tú te callas que estás en mi casa – le contestó mordazmente el chico.

Varios elfos domésticos sirvieron la mesa, y les sirvieron varias cosas, la chica tomó un vaso de leche y una tostada con mermelada y preguntó si se podía retirar.

- Sí, a las doce aquí para comer, y si puede ser llegue puntual señorita. – dijo Narcissa.

- Claro, siento lo de antes señora Malfoy.

- No importa – susurró Cissy.

La chica subió a su habitación sin tan siquiera mirar al benjamín de los Malfoy. Subió a su habitación y se resignó a pasar otro día más allí sola, encerrada como si de la cárcel se tratara, le pidió un lienzo y pinturas a la habitación, y esta se las facilito, se sentó en alfeizar a contemplar el paisaje, haber si veía algo digno de pintar, desde allí no tenia muy buena vista, así que miró y miró y creyó ver algo a lo lejos, pero nada, así que quería pintar los narcisos, ya que el jardín parecía tener un hechizo de climatización o algo, porque fuera había medio metro de nieve, y allí nada. Cogió el lienzo, un caballete y las pinturas, y bajó silenciosamente la escalera, al llegar a la puerta le rezó a Merlín que no hiciese ruido, abrió y salió al jardín, busco un sitio a la sombra, y acomodó el caballete, el lienzo y las pinturas en una paleta, y empezó a hacer trazos, para al final que fuese cogiendo la forma de la flor… tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que detrás suyo tenia público.

- Oh, por Salazar, es precioso – comentó Narcissa Malfoy en ese momento.

- Uhh, señora Malfoy, perdone no quería molestar. – se disculpó la chica.

- ¿Y por que tendrías que molestar? Soy yo la que te está interrumpiendo – dijo la matrona.

- Oh… tiene razón señora. – se ruborizó ella.

- Me puedes llamar Narcissa o Cissy si no esta Lucius delante… - explicó ella.

- Por supuesto, Cissy – contestó ella afable.

Natt siguió pintando un rato más y cuando acabo en una esquina puso,

_Para Cissy, con cariño,_

_Nathalie._

- Será mejor que lo guarde pronto, Narcissa, porque como venga el señor Malfoy lo quemará o algo peor. – se lamentó ella.

- Oh, eso nunca querida, me encanta la pintura, nunca quemaría nada si yo no le doy el visto bueno, pero le haré un hechizo desilusionador.

- ¿Y usted no pinta? – preguntó la más joven.

- No, nunca me enseñaron – su voz sonaba a queja – Pero sé tocar el piano, el violín y el arpa, y Draco también – por su tono orgulloso, Natt supuso que ella le había enseñado – Pero no le digas nada.

- Palabra – rió ella.

- Oh vamos ahora cambiate y estate puntual para comer.

- Si, Narcissa – y con una sonrisa radiante subió al escalera.

Subió a la habitación y se desvistió despacio, antes de entrar en el baño y envuelta con su toalla verde, encendió el tocadiscos, era de su padrino de cuando aún iba a Hogwarts así que estaba encantado para que funcionase aun habiendo magia alrededor, y puso el disco de The Beatles, "SGT. PEPPERLONELY HEARTS CLUB BAND", Si un nombre apropiado para el disco, empezó a sonar, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, y Natt se metió a la ducha, mientras tarareaba el ritmo de la canción, abrió el agua y se empezó a duchar…

Llevaba ya varias canciones cuando creyó oír a alguien que entraba a la habitación,

_Tonterías Nathalie, ¿quien iba a entrar a tu cuarto a escondidas?_

Así que siguió a lo suyo, como había dejado la puerta del baño abierta hubiese visto si alguien entraba a la habitación, cuándo de golpe un chico rubio apareció allí con cara de no saber porque había música en esa habitación si no había nadie… De golpe los ojos grises del chico se encontraron con los verdes de ella, que cabe a decir estaba desnuda con un montón de espuma de jabón por el cuerpo y solo les separaba una mampara de ducha ¡TRANSPARENTE!, vamos que el chico la estaba viendo entera. La chica abrió mucho los ojos, y la mandíbula casi le roza el suelo cuando vio a Draco Malfoy asomándose por la puerta del baño como Pedro por su casa, bueno su casa si que era pero que mas da, y la mirada del chico…

- ¡Eres gilipollas, Malfoy! ¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puta puerta? – gritó la chica mientras intentaba taparse.

- Eh... si… esto… yo… ¡joder! – murmuró el chico.

_Bien Draco, bien es que eres mas listo, si hay música claro que había alguien, ¡joder! Ahora después de ver a la mestiza esta desnuda tengo un calentón del quince y vete a saber ahora lo que me va a hacer… _

Pensaba el rubio, mientras sentía la presión que le empezaban a hacer los pantalones, _¡Merlín ayúdame!_.

- Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es pasarme la toalla ¿no? – exigió ella – Ahora que me has visto que mas da… - El chico miro hacia otro lado como si no la hubiese visto, como se acercara mucho la mestiza iba a ver el bulto sospechoso de su pantalón – ¡Joder Draco! Que sé que me has visto, me estoy congelando ¿sabes? – Draco, le había dicho Draco, el rubio estaba en un universo paralelo, pero volvió a Malfoy Mannor cuando se dio cuenta que la chica estaba profiriendo una sarta de insultos hacia su persona que habrían dejado perpleja a su señor padre.

- Si, voy…

_Joder, el rubito tiene que entrar así y me ha visto desnuda, también tu Natt hija, eres gilipollas de cojones, ¿que coño haces con una mampara transparente? Como si yo quisiera que me viese alguien desnuda… Aunque ahora que lo pienso el chico este no esta nada mal… Pero que coño piensas ¡ya van dos veces pensando en él!, y le he llamado por su nombre ¡Merlín! Que lío… _

Vio como el chico se acercaba a la ducha y ella abrió un poco la mampara para dejarle sitio para meter la mano, cuándo se puso la toalla y salio, Draco estaba aún allí parado… con su siempre estático rostro, pero con la mirada perdida. La chica le dio un coscorrón,

- Aún me tengo que vestir, ¿sabes? – le comentó ella. A lo que el chico no se pudo resistir y la cogio y la besó, la beso con rudeza y urgencia, porque iba a lo que iba, la morena no pudo mas que enroscar las piernas alrededor de su cintura y se seguían besando, rápido sin involucrar sentimientos, solo por las necesidades de ambos. La chica pudo sentir la erección de Malfoy en su cadera, y se movió un poco para hacer fricción contra el chico, el chico la apoyó contra la pared de la ducha y ella le fue quitando la camiseta que llevaba hasta que se encontró con su torso, bien formado, la toalla de ella había caído hacia tiempo al suelo, al poco rato los pantalones de Draco encontraron sitio junto a la ya olvidada camiseta. Se acabó de desnudar el rubio mientras se besaban y se tocaban con urgencia, sin cariño, con rudeza.

- ¿Eres… - intentó preguntar él

- Oh vamos Malfoy… – beso – ¡hazlo! – y él se metió dentro de ella con una embestida, Natt enredó las manos en el pelo de él, mientras ambos se movían salvajemente, el chico se vino dentro de ella casi enseguida, no se pudo aguantar.

- Oh Salazar… - fue lo ultimo que ella escucho, hasta que también se perdió en su mundo de estrellitas.

- Creo que necesito otra ducha – comentó ella enseguida saliendo del chico y encendiendo el agua. Se ducharon juntos, sin volverse a tocar, y se vistieron. Salieron en silencio y bajaron puntuales a comer. La comida transcurrió sin mayores consecuencias, y a la tarde Narcissa informó que el siguiente día irían al Callejón Diagon a hacer las compras de Navidad, y los vestido que necesitaría la chica para las fiestas que los Malfoy celebraban cada Navidad.

A la tarde la chica bajó a intentar pintar un rato al jardín, pero no podía más que recordar lo que Draco y ella habían estado haciendo, los recuerdos le venían a la cabeza cada dos segundos...

- ¡Adams! – gritó el rubio desde el porche.

- ¿Si? – contestó ella, Draco hizo señas para que se acercara.

- Mira, mestiza, lo de esta mañana solo fue sexo ¿entiendes? Yo necesitaba un revolcón y tú eres una putita excelente – dijo él impasible – Así que no quiero recuerdos, ni miradas, NADA, fue sexo y nada más. – aseguró el.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas, Malfoy? – comentó ella fría. Así se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa, le anunció a Narcissa que no bajaría a cenar, y se tumbo en la cama pensando en ella, Draco y Seamus…

**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**

**Vaa, que me haceis feliz :) Solo denle a GO!**


End file.
